


The True Murderer

by Milliemae500



Category: NCT (Band), NCT127
Genre: Bully, CharacterDevelopment, F/M, Fluff, Framed, Jealously, Kiddnapped, Love Triangle, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Markxreader - Freeform, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Murder, Murderer, Protective Mark Lee (NCT), Romance, becomepartofnct, girl pretending to be a boy, hated, loved, slowgoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliemae500/pseuds/Milliemae500
Summary: You are NCT's newest member. Yes. A girl pretending to be a boy. How long will your secret be kept under wraps? What is the truth behind your family's murder? Who is the murderer? So many questions and will NCT's Mark Lee help you or will he be your undoing?
Relationships: Marklee x reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Dark days can be lit by the right people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Okay, hello. You guys can call me Millie, this is my first fanfiction and I am going to make it slow going so please, do not be angry. I really enjoy NCT's music, so I hope the fans that are reading this appreciate NCT as much as I do. Enjoy. 😊 It will probs be really bad.

Prologue:8 Years ago, All you remembered was the darkness that surrounded you. All you felt was heartache, bruises, cuts, and the puffiness of your eyes which were bloodshot and teary. They asked you, where were you? Why did you do it? How did you do it? You remembered a time of not knowing why. But now while walking the empty streets and seeing darkness, the moon had been covered by the greedy clouds that stole all light from you, even the streetlights cared not to share something so sacred. Where were you going? A place that could be the hell on earth, a place you had to call home, a place you're not loved, a place of eyes that stared and mocked everything you did, and called you out on the slightest mistake. That is where you're going. You reach the entrance, first thing you heard was the yelling of your Aunt and the whimpers of your cousin, you enter and your Aunt Aggie turned around to you before giving my cousin Nathan a slap, and gave you the most horrified look, as if looking at a murderer. She cussed at you and belted you a few times, your frame not feminine, and more like a child's was battered in bruises. You slept in the same room as your cousin, who usually received night terrors, that night you heard thunder rolling in the distance and a bright flash of lighting ever so often, and then it started. The rain fell heavy onto the tin roof, You liked the sound it was calming it let you imagine what life could have been if the accident did not happen. After a few minutes you fell into unconsciousness.

The next morning, everyone had their daily activities, you were left here to clean the cage you was trapped in. At least when they were all gone, You turned on the radio and listened to the best thing in the world, music! You danced and sung, and you weren't half bad, your mother had taught you a little piano and had gave you vocal lessons, so you could at least keep that of her with you. Your brother Maeson auditioned for many companies that created pop idols but never achieved his dream because of the accident. While listening to music and cleaning, you hadn't heard your Aunt enter the house, she turned the radio off and pulled your ear close to her mouth and cussed at you and gave you a lecture about being 'too' happy, you did not understand why she hated you so much. She blamed you for the death of your immediate family. You were thrown outside, and she told you to not come back until tomorrow, that night you slept on a park bench.

You didn't sleep well, waking up needing to pee all the time because it was so cold, not being able to feel your face because it was numb, and waking an hour before the sun arose, but a man appeared in front of you with the light rising behind him, he seemed to be radiating light. He gave you his coffee which warmed your hands and a toasted sandwich which kept your stomach grumbles at bay, then he asked you what your name was so you answered, it was y/n and then he asked you questions such as who your family was and why you were sleeping in the park. Something felt good inside like you could trust him and the you bursted out crying in front of him. For the first time in a long time someone cared, someone helped you, someone hugged you and said it would be alright. He spent the day with you taking you places such as clothing shops and food stands. You felt warm inside, like everything you had experienced before now was a dream. But in the back of your mind you knew it not to be true. He took you to a karaoke bar and he seemed impressed with your skills, after he took you to a hair salon where he paid for you to get a haircut, it was too short for your liking but you didn't mind seeming that it was at a really expensive place and not in your Aunt's bathroom. It was midday and he asked where you lived as he would walk you home; you didn't want to go back but you knew you had too. You didn't want to burden this man. He made a phone call and then once you both arrived at your so-called home your Aunt Aggie answered the door and glared at you with rage. Your Aunt told you to go inside but the man, you had been with insisted you stay by his side.

"And, who are you?" Your Aunt asked the man in a sassy tone.

"My name is Lee Soo-Man and I want to foster this child" The man answered while looking at you and smiling. Your Aunt in anger cussed and told the man he was insane. But the man called Lee Soo-Man was being serious, then a car arrived and the man from the car introduced himself as Andrew from child protection services. .......

Next thing you knew you were on a plane to South Korea with your new foster parent Lee Son-Man. This man was your saviour and you remembered thinking 'I never want to disappoint him.' While on the plane he told you to promise him that you will become his son. You wondered why son? but you never want to disagree with him, and he asked you what name you wanted. The only name the came to your head was Maeson, the name of your twin brother.

Present time,

Today was the day you were to be introduced to SM Entertainment's group NCT 127. You were nervous, being surrounded by young men who think you are a guy. Your father Lee Soo-Man insisted that you joined them once you completed your training separate. You hadn't seen him in a while because he is a busy and hard-working man, but you know that you will try your best to become a famous K-Pop idol. You walked down the hall with your manager who knows about your secret and is on a sepreate mission to protect you and your identity unlike all the other managers, he is the only one you can really trust at this point. He walked you through the doors which lead to a group of young males who were chatting amongst themselves about music artists and songs. Once you entered, they all looked at you, studying you carefully. You felt like they could see right through you, they knew you were a girl, they knew everything. Silence was the only thing that could be heard.

"Hi, I'm Taeyong" The young male said whilst breaking the silence. You panicked. He spoke, you didn't know how to response, as you already knew who everyone was seeing that you were the new member.

"umm... Not to be rude, but I know your name. I already know all your names, and songs" You announced.

"Well duh...of course you should know who we are" Haechan said making an overfamiliar statement. You felt awkward, but then the door behind you opened and there stood another young male whom you didn't know but he was very tall and had a slim face and icy blue eyes and short black hair.

"Yo, I'm Ji-hyn Ga, nice to meet ya?" He said with confidence.

"Oh Hiya, at least we know your name, this one thinks he is too good to properly introduce himself" Johnny blurted out.

"I'm so sorry everyone. My name is Maeson Lee!" You exclaimed nervously.

"Finally, Maeson, nice to meet you" Haechan said with a cheeky smile while he walked over and pulled you into a head lock and then gave you a noggy.

"Ahh, let go of me" you yelled. Then Haechan let go then looked at me with a confused expression.

"I was just playin' around" He smiled. A couple of minutes went by and we all got familiar with each other and you felt as though you should be good friends with Ji-hyn Ga as he is a new member like yourself. A few days pass, We all have been told to have a three-day vacation at a beach house. And we were all siting in a conference room, and there was a box. This box was to find out who is whose roommate. Your thoughts straight away were 'oh no'. But you thought and decided you would be okay as long as your manager was there. It was your turn to pull out a name, and the name you pulled out was Mark Lee. You looked at him and he didn't seem to be pleased and you felt a little upset about that, he is usually upbeat with everyone but not with you. You hope this trip will bring us closer.

To be continued......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I will announce the roommates first thing next chapter so stay tuned.


	2. Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey welcome back, thank you to whomever is reading. I hope you are enjoying it so far. If any suggestions on who I should write about next, pop it into the comment section please. Thank you. 😊 Also, would just like to mention that the character Ji-Hyn is made up so sorry if that is your name I do not mean to offered you in anyway.
> 
> Roommates:
> 
> Maeson and Mark
> 
> Haechan and Taeil
> 
> Johnny and Taeyong
> 
> Jungwoo and Doyoung
> 
> Jaehyun and Yuta
> 
> Ji-hyn

Two days later from meeting NCT 127 and moving into their residence.

You started packing for this three-day vacation and you were terrified. Why would your foster father send you? You went to his office yesterday and all he said was have fun bonding with the boys and do not forget to work hard. 'I mean come on does he think I am going to babysit them or mother them? I do not think so.' You thought with anger.

While ranting you throw your clothes left, right and centre. Then you hear a knock at your door. 'oh no' you thought.''who is it?''

"It's Ji-hyn!" he yelled behind your room's door.

He came into your room, and you quickly glanced around making sure nothing can give your secret away. It was all clear.

"Hi, I want become good friends as you and I are the newest members so that's something we have in common," he giggled nervously.

"Yes! I mean yeah, sure, why not," you tried to sound cool.

"Great, I will go catch up with the others and ask them to eat together. Will you join?" he asked.

You agreed and he left.

........

'Lunch time'

You sat down at a large rectangular table, sitting next to the incredibly annoying Haechan and cool, calm, and collected Jaehyun. You were across from Mark. You hated being near him, he never wants to talk to you. 'What did I do to make him despise I so much?' You thought.

The smell of food destroyed your moments of pondering whether Mark really hated you. While eating you realised that Haechan kept eyeing your food.

"Do you want some?" You asked. He nodded, you cut your steak and dipped it into the special sauce it had came with and passed it into Haechan's mouth. He moaned in delight. You just rolled your eyes at his childish reaction, then you caught Mark staring at us looking confused but also annoyed, you jerked in surprise. Once he realised your reaction, he avoided eye contact and continued eating.

'After lunch'

You were walking up the stairs back to your room, when suddenly someone grabbed your wrist and pulled you into the bathroom. A man had you pinned against the back of the bathroom door covering your mouth with his hand, you looked into his eyes.

"Haechan!" You tried to say. But he placed his finger to his lips, and we listened carefully.

"Haechan! Where is it? tell me where you are." A furious voice echoed through the dorm.

You looked down to Haechan's hand and 'oh no' you thought, he had stolen Doyoung's polar bear plushie. Haechan was having difficulty holding in his laugh. So, you started tickling him, and there it was. The laughter. Then he looked at you with betrayal in his eyes. You shrugged and the door swung open to reveal Doyoung, and you didn't think Haechan would be getting out of this one but then Doyoung walked over to him, grabbed his polar bear plushie, murmured something under his breath and just stomped away.

You started to walk back to your room to process what the hell just happened. But you were stopped again by Jungwoo.

"Hey Maeson, I am hungry let's go eat something!" He asked.

"But we just ate" you protested. You got an offended look from him. Then he did something that you hadn't expected. He tugged the sleeve of your shirt and cutely tilted his head.

"Oh, you make Jungwoo upset, because you won't eat with Jungwoo" He said in a high-pitched voice.

"Yea, but I-" Before you could say anymore he grabbed your arm and pulled you along to the kitchen.

"I can't cook well so please could you make me something?' He asked. You looked at him with a displeasing look.

"Fine but don't lie I know you can cook you are just too lazy." You groaned. He clapped his hands together in delight.

After cooking and eating with Jungwoo you finally got to the entrance of your room.

"Hey Maeson" A deep voiced said behind you.

"What!" you yelled out of frustration. You turned to look at Ji-Hyn who looked surprised by your response. After realising what you had done you apologised repeatedly.

"I am so sorry; I didn't mean to yell at you Hyung" you apologised once again.

" It's fine" He accepted your apology. "Why are you so worked up? Do you want to talk about it?" You opened your room's door and gestured him inside. He entered.

"The other members are bothering me" you finally announced. "They are so weird and annoying, how are you coping?"

"Really well, but... the member Mark he seems odd" He proclaimed.

"I know! He seems as though he hates me! What's with that?" You exclaimed. Ji-Hyn just shrugged than left to his room that he coincidently shares with Mark at the moment.

*The next morning*

You awake to your manager waking you up saying it is time to leave. You slowly rise from your warm, soft and comfortable bed and walk to the bathroom.

*One hour later*

We all hopped on the bus. You sat behind Mark. You wondered what it will be like sharing a room with him. You started dozing off until you felt a sharp pain in your side.

"ouch!" You yelled.

"Sorry" Haechan apologised.

"Be careful next time" you said. He tucked his elbows to his sides. You looked in front of us and Mark was glaring at us. You felt awkward. 'Does he know I'm a girl? What if he hates me because he knows? What if he does know and hates me for lying?' All these questions. You head felt like it was about to explode.

We stopped. All of us were outside beneath a dark sky, overcast, and a feeling of heaviness followed. You were feeling drained as if all energy was being sucked up by the greedy clouds. You turned to face the retreat house, a huge wooden building with steppingstones leading to the front door. You all enter and begin choosing rooms, Mark went upstairs. You followed. He chose the end room of the hallway the door closest to the window. We entered and he put his belongings down and moved into the bathroom. You were now alone in the room, and downstairs the huge glass door viewed a swimming pool. After unpacking you decided to check the grounds.

The clouds outside mocked you. You felt a tingle in your throat and your head still ached. You forced yourself to move around even though you wanted to rest but you didn't want to be near him. 'Mark, He is an amazing idol, but he doesn't have the attitude of a friend.' You thought. You were walking around towards the pool area and you stopped and looked at your reflection in the water. A few drops for rain fell but failed to disturb your chain of thought of that dreaded day. This pool reminded you of how it happened but not why. You came back to reality when the pain had just started to become intolerable but before you could turn around to enter the retreat home you felt a hard push on your back next thing you knew, It was hard to breathe and then darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. That's it for this chapter, the next chapter will hopefully come soon. I promise things start getting interesting. In the next chapter or two or three. LOL. Have a good day/night. 😉


	3. Intense Suspicion

You slowly open your eyes to a silhouette placing a damp cloth on your head, the figure was startled and jerked back, got up and walked away. You were sweating vigorously, and your energy was drained then you became unconscious once again.

....

You awoke, feeling heavy but you had the energy to sit up and a cloth fell from your forehead and you remembered the silhouette. 'Who was that?', you thought. You left your bed and while getting up your head spun. Disoriented from your current state, you stumbled to your rooms door and started to head downstairs where you could hear muffled voices.

"I can't believe he fell into the pool like I mean he must have been really sick, why didn't he tell us?" said Yuta. The other members nodded in agreement. You stood on the stairs and kept listening and watching them.

"He kind of wasted our break" Ji-hyn proclaimed.

"Yeah, we could have gone to the beach and had a BBQ!" Haechan exclaimed. You felt guilt swirl inside you.

"Maeson?!" Johnny said in surprise while staring in your direction. Everyone turned to look at you. You felt heat warm up your cheeks. 'oh no' you thought. You then stare at the ground but said nothing. You turn to return to your room.

"Wait! Maeson, are you feeling better?" Ji-hyn asked. You didn't make eye contact while he spoke to you, you just nodded and started walking back upstairs. Once you entered your room you fell to the ground and started to bawl your eyes out.

......

Once the crying had stopped. You heard a tap at your door. You didn't answer but the door opened.

"Maeson?" Someone asked. Then he saw you on the floor leaning on your bed. You looked up at him. "Maeson, are you sure you're alright? We are worried about you," Jaehyun stated.

"Leave me alone," you mumbled the silence had lingered in the air. He just stared at you, but you could feel the tension of frustration from him.

"I want to hear what happened, why, how did you end up falling in the pool? I mean I know you were sick, but I want you to tell me what was going through your mind at that time." Jaehyun said while sitting down next to you. You gave him a sideways glance. You tried to recall what happened.

"It was raining, but the rest was a blur' you state while staring at the floor. 'Oh wait, I felt a push and I fell, it was hard to breathe then darkness" you tried your best to recount what happened. Jaehyun's eyes widened. He looked at the floor before saying anything making sure he chooses his next words carefully.

"Do you think someone pushed you into the pool?" He asked. You and Jaehyun looked at each other, my frightened looked already told him the answer.

"Yes."You said quietly. You and Jaehyun were silent while taking in the information about the unpleasant incident. He broke the silence.

"I saw you, in the pool. From the window on the second floor. I was going to eat with Mark but then I saw you faced down. I really thought in that moment you were dead, Maeson. I ran downstairs yelling, everyone thought I had gone mad. But I couldn't imagine what would have happened if I didn't see you." He sat there shaking while reviewing the event. You didn't know what to think. Jaehyun got up. 

"I didn't see anyone outside with you, are you sure you felt someone push you?" He asked. You looked him in the eyes with no hesitation.

"Yes". You replied. Then he said see you at dinner and walked out. 'I know for a fact someone pushed me. But who? Why do it? What were their intensions? Your thoughts raced, only one person came to mind. Mark.' You thought.

...

*The next day*

We left the retreat house and while on the bus Mark seemed normal, laughing, and cracking jokes with everyone. But now when he looks at you, he just looks sad. You guess it's better here than back from where you came from.

You sighed. No, you thought, don't think too hard just focus on your upcoming debut with Ji-Hyn.

...

*Ok... author here. Yes, I know your reading, stop complaining. I need a time skip*

*around 3 months later*

You're getting ready for practice and you're so nervous and excited to debut next month. You decide to put on some cologne, and your brother's bracelet that he always wore before the accident.

*at the practice studio*

You put my bag on the floor, and we were practising 'Cherry Bomb', 'Regular', 'Punch', 'Kick it', etc. But there was one song you always had trouble with 'Simon Says' for some reason you had trouble singing it, your dancing was on point but when you got to the chorus you always messed up the harmonies. And today of all days we were to practice it.

'Simon says be cool, don't be such a fool, Simon says we're a real vibe kill-' Your mind projects a blurring image of your mother, by the pool, with a steak knife in her hand, patches of blood on her clothing, looking at you then turning to the pool where a figure faced down was in the blood infested water. You stop. A moment later Taeyong stops the music.

"Maeson? What happened?"  
"Why did you stop?"  
"We were perfect."  
"Are you sick again?" Question after question was shot at you by the members, but you didn't care. You were too engulfed by the image of your mother.

"This is the fifth time this has happened this week," Johnny complained but you were in a trance. You didn't hear him. But suddenly you were awakened by pain which was inflicted to your cheek. You fell to the ground and cried out.

"If you don't start taking K-Pop seriously, then leave." Mark lashed out with rage. "We're all are trying to improve ourselves, but you are treating our dream like it's joke, don't think you're all high and mighty just because your father owns SM entertainment!" Mark exclaimed. You looked at him in shock.

"I think we will wrap up practice for today" Taeyong said clapping his hands together trying to move the attention elsewhere. You just looked at the ground. Mark then walks out of the practice studio. Not long after everyone else left, but just when you thought everyone left you felt something land on your shoulder.

"Come on, I'll treat you to food" said Ji-hyn in a calm voice, you turned around to face him and he was smiling down at you. You just felt the sting of tears in your eyes and wish he weren't here to see you cry.

"Hyung, thank you." That was all you could say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author notes*
> 
> Hiya guys hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please comment for more. Also, please if there are any suggestions on who I should write about next would be greatly appreciated. 😊


	4. Truths and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p>Author note: Yo! Wassup? How are you? Not good? Why? Don't worry. I'm here to help just read my story to take your mind off it. 😊

*Eating dinner with Ji-Hyn*

"Hey hyung, thank you for treating me to tteokbokki," You thanked Ji-Hyn.

"All good, and don't worry about what Mark said, I think he is just worried about our debut." Ji-Hyn reassured you. You were just about to put food in your mouth but then slowly lowered it back to the plate. You stared at the tablecloth. A moment of silence occurred. "Hey! Don't think too hard or you will hurt yourself" Ji-Hyn awkwardly laughed. "I have a favour to ask of you, Maeson," You looked at him with surprise.

"How can I be of help?" You questioned him. He looked at you with a grave face.

"I need you to get me the file that contains the data for SM Entertainment's ideas and upcoming performances. I want to check my performance ethic to see what I need to improve, and you could too." He asked in a quiet, serious and flat tone without avoiding eye contact. You looked down at the tablecloth once again and pondered. You really want to show Mark that you are serious about becoming at K-Pop idol, and you don't want to disappoint your saviour Lee Soo-Man.

"Yes, I will do it" You answered confidently. "But why don't you grab the files?" you asked curiously. Ji-Hyn looked around and scratched his wrist.

"Well, you see; Maeson, I think it's rude if I go in demanding for files. But since you're the son of Lee Soo-Man then it should be fine for you to get them without permission." Ji-Hyn explained. You understand what Ji-Hyn is talking about, so you nodded and then started eating again having the sense of determination, power ran through you as both of you plan out how to retrieve the files.

...

*The next day*

You started getting ready for practice as you started putting your binder on and then you heard a knock at the door. 'oh no' you thought. You quickly finished putting on your binder and clothes and then stumble around gathering your pads and tampons that were on display while you called "Coming" every few seconds. Once you felt that it's safe you opened the door to see a nervous Mark who looked at you then to the ground.

"Can I come in?" Mark asked.

"Oh, yes hyung, please" I opened the door wider. He looked around curiously. "What is it? Was I out of line again?" You questioned him.

"No. I am here to apologise. I am sorry about my behaviour earlier." He apologised sympathetically. You were surprised, 'Mark Lee apologising to you, really.'

"Hyung, don't mention it, I wasn't working hard enough." You said hesitantly. "I will prove to you that I am better." You announced with confidence while thinking of the plan you and Ji-Hyn had. Mark sighed with relief and I looked at him surprised and confusion. "Why the sigh, hyung?" I asked. Mark's eyes darted everywhere, they looked at everything but my own.

"I was just concerned that you would think of me as a horrible person, and I felt bad for hitting you," he explain nervously. You chuckled a little at his explanation. "See you at practice. Fighting." Mark said then left. You thought about what just happened, he did seem sincere, but something is giving you bad vibes. You shake off those negative vibes pack your bag for practice, and you placed your birth control pills into your bag then left.

...

*At the practice studio*

Everyone but Taeyong were here. We were warming up when Taeyong burst through the doors with a camera for a surprise bag inspection for our fans. 'Oh no' you thought. You started feeling light-headed. You looked over to your manager with desperation in your eyes and then looked over at your bag and your manager followed your eyes and caught on. Your manager Simon walked slowly towards your bag while Taeyong and everyone were busy looking through Taeil's bag. You had a sigh of relief. Taeyong looked at you.

"Maeson, you're next" Taeyong said with devilish smile. Your mouth was dry, and your eyes darted back and forth to the door praying for the return of your manager and your bag without the mini pill in it. "Where is your bag?" Taeyong looked around fanatically. Just then your manager walked in with it and everyone was confused.

"Maeson asked me to get it as he left it outside" Simon stated calmly. You sighed.

"Yes, thank you Simon." You played along to his lie. Just then, Taeyong grabbed the bag off the manager and started snooping through it. He pulled out a notebook where you ad hwritten your inspiration quotes that sometimes turn into lyrics. A dark brown leather pencil case. Perfume. Hand sanitiser. Then he pulled out your wallet. A little leather wallet. He opened it to reveal two photos, one with you as a child and Lee Soo-Man then an even older photo of you standing next to a little boy and two adults.

"Maeson?" Taeyong asked. "Who are these people in this older photo?" He questioned further. You stared down at it. You thought about the time your brother Maeson helped you when you fell off your bike. You cried so much, and he was there hugging you patting your back telling you it's ok. "Hello? Maeson?" Taeyong broke your chain of thought.

"Oh, that's my family." You finally announced. Everyone stared at you stunned by your answer.

"Wait so Mr Lee Soo-Man isn't your real dad?" Haechan asked.

"He adopted me" You replied.

"What about your younger sister and parents?" Taeil questioned. "Do you have contact with them?" You felt like breaking down, but you held your ground and instead you tried to smile.

"I had contact with them, but now it's a little too hard to contact them anymore" You pointed your finger upwards hoping that they would get the memo.

"Wait, can't you just asked Mr Lee Soo-Man to help with that." Haechan said. Then Mark elbowed him to the side. "Ouch!" He cried. "What was that for?" You felt a sting in your eyes 'oh no' you thought. 'not now, you can't cry' you bit down on the inside of your cheek and gently put your hand out waiting for Taeyong to hand your wallet over. He placed it carefully into your hand.

"So, you aren't the real son of Mr Lee Soo-Man" Ji-Hyn questioned. You nodded. You heard a tsk under his breath. You thought to yourself what would have happen if they knew that you were a girl, but they had mistaken you for your brother in the old worn out photo. Taeyong clapped his hands together.

"Next bag!" he exclaimed.

...

*That night at SM Entertainments building*

You tiptoed upstairs watching out for staff members and security guards, you looked around the corner of the main corridor and you saw your father's office, before entering you checked your surroundings once more and closed the door behind you.

You were retrieving your father's USB with the files then you heard a rattling of the doorknob; you knew that you were going to get caught. You quickly looked around for an excuse.

"What are you doing in here?" a high-pitched voice demanded.

"I was getting...my fathers' laptop. He texted me to come get it from his office. I have got it now so I will get going." You lied. You took the laptop.

"Oh! Maeson Lee. It's you, okay, goodnight sir." The young women wearing office uniform said respectfully while bowing as you walked past her to leave. You clasped the USB in one hand and held your father's laptop under your right arm.

...

*At the dorms*

You knocked on Ji-Hyn's door, but Mark answered the door. You jerked in surprise as you haven't expected him to answer. You look down at the USB and then put it in your pocket.

"I need to see Ji-Hyn, please hyung." You asked. He nodded and opened the door wider for you to enter. You sat down next to Ji-Hyn who was on his laptop watching Netflix. "Hyung?" You tried to get his attention.

"Oh! Maeson, yes, um. Hi" He said startled. "Hey Hyung, sorry but can you leave us to talk, please," Ji-Hyn asked. Mark rolled his eyes, then stared at you for a moment and his eye's soften then he left. "Okay, you got the files?" Ji-Hyn whispered. You nodded and pulled out a blue USB from your pocket. "Good, give it to me and I'll get our files." He commanded. You placed the USB in his hand, he clenched it and then placed it in his laptop. "Can you get us drinks, please" He ordered. You nodded and got up to retrieve two cans of coke. Once you got back, he had finished getting our files, and gave back the USB.

*SM Entertainment's building*

You were returning your fathers USB and laptop. You were in and out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers. Please keep reading my stories. I begging you. LMAO. Also any requests, please pop them down below. See you next time. Peace out.


	5. Victim playing Culprit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: Hiya everyone. I just want to say thank you all that have continued reading my story. I hope to continue and sharpen my skills as a writer and entertain you at the same time. 😊 So please enjoy, also if I ever use your name, PLEASE DO NOT BE OFFENDED! Thank you. Please leave kudos.

Today is the day you officially debut. You will become part of the K-Pop world, you will become a beacon for emerging idols. Here you are getting your hair done backstage hearing hundreds of fans screaming which echoed without the arena. Finally, you are ready and only a few more minutes before Ji-Hyn and your debut. Ji-Hyn didn’t seem nervous but you were radiating panic, Mark walked over to you. Looked you in the eyes then put his hand on your shoulder and leaned in.

“You will be fine” He whispered in your ear. You felt warmth heat up your cheeks. After Mark walked away from you, you pondered about why your father chose to make you perform in a boy group instead of a girl group. You thought deeply about it, so you decided you will ask him next time you see him.

You hear Taeyong say “we need to make our way towards the side of the stage.” You looked down at your hands which were shaking, then your manager walked over with a head microphone and helped attach it onto your head. You take a last deep breath before running on stage with the members. 

*The next day at the SM Entertainment’s building*

You and the other members were around a table and two young male staff members walked into the conference room. They informed us that we will be having a beach day for fan promotion and seeing as the last vacation was spoiled by you, you still feel a tug of guilt. 

“So, can we have a BBQ?” Haechan pleaded. 

“Yes, we will leave at 10am tomorrow” Simon declared while walking towards the table. You hadn’t heard him come in. Haechan celebrated by jumping out of his chair, grinning, and punching the air with excitement. 

*At the Beach* 

Everyone surrounded the table which consisted of BBQ type foods. You saw Haechan eyeing off the Korean BBQ beef and you stared at the grill where Taeyong and Taeil were cooking steak. You smelt the mix of sea breeze and cooking meat which reminded you of the first time going to the beach with your family. You reminisced about how you and Maeson would play in the sand competing against each other to see who could make the best sandcastle in the least amount of time, in the end Maeson would end up helping you build yours. 

You stumbled down to the water’s edge and gazed out to sea. You just let the wind pass through you like you were insignificant. But then you heard the loud cheers of young members racing towards you. ‘oh no’ you thought. Arms wrapped around you and lifted you from the ground and started to head in the clear, salty ocean water. Surprised by this sudden action you kicked and screamed and tried to escape, but the grip was too strong, then you heard the most mischievous giggle. You knew that giggle. “Haechan” You hissed. 

Once deep enough in the water to free yourself, you grabbed Haechan’s shoulders and put all your body weight on them and his head disappeared into the water. You swam as fast as you could to be as far away from him as possible, but when you looked back, he hadn’t returned to the surface. ‘oh no’ you thought. You raced back and tried feeling under the water to find him just when you really thought he drowned he jumped out the water and attacked you, you both fell under the water. You struggled to return up from the salty ocean, the moment you gasped for air above the surface Haechan pushed your head back under. Fighting for air you pinched Haechan’s side and he let go of your head, once finally you could breathe, you felt your eyes sting and you imagine yourself with huge puffy red eyes. Whilst rubbing your stinging eyes, Mark battled quickly through the water to get to you and suddenly hugged you. Before you could think of anything else a terrifying force made both you and Mark somersault all the way back to the shore. You both sat their looking at each other then you started bursting out laughing.

“Why are you laughing?” Mark asked shyly. 

“Mark! You look like a seaweed sand monster who hasn’t slept in weeks.” You laughed.

“Really!?” Mark said surprised. “Well, if that’s the case then you better start running because this seaweed monster attacks young K-Pop idols and drags them to the bottom of the ocean.” Mark joked. Mark then got up and started running after you, you hid behind Johnny hoping he would help you escape Marks antics but he did the opposite, he picked you up and gave you to Mark who then tickled you until you were in tears. 

*A couple of minutes passed* 

Everyone was laughing and having fun, but then we heard a shout coming from the shore and we saw Ji-Hyn Ga holding up your bag and a pair of broken black glasses.  
…

Everyone stood around the BBQ table area, the atmosphere seemed tense as if everyone were waiting for a confession, but you hadn’t done anything wrong.  
“Maeson! How did Mark’s new glasses end up broken in your bag?” accused Ji-Hyn Ga. Everyone glared at you, ‘oh no’ you thought ‘this reminds me of being back at my Aunt Aggie’s, where everyone gives you those eyes, eyes of disappointment and disgust’. You didn’t answer, you only fixed your eyes on the ground. Mark glared at his new broken glasses his eyes flashed with anger and disappointment. 

“Why did you break them? You knew it took me a long time to choose the frame and even yet, you didn’t have the guts to tell me that you broke them. Instead you just shove them in your bag and what? hoped I didn’t notice. Are you stupid?” Anger built up in his tone. 

“B-Bu-But I didn’t br-break them.” You tried to defend yourself but your felt yourself forcing back your tears. 

“Don’t lie Maeson!” Mark said with fury. You were shocked as you were being blamed for something that you hadn’t done. You started feeling anger rise in yourself, you wanted to tell them that you hadn’t broken them with confidence, but instead you ended up just running away. You started running and didn’t look back you wanted to evaporate, now that you had a reputation how will your saviour be viewed as. You felt your tears rapidly start falling down your cheeks. You ended up at a convenience store, you brought your f/f ice-cream cone and sat down at a table. You sighed. 

“You know if I was you, I would go back and tell them that I didn’t break the glasses and convince them, no matter what.” A figure behind you said. You jerked in surprise then turned around to Ji-Hyn giving you a pitiful smile. 

“That’s easier said then done, Hyung.” You said forcefully. He pulled up a chair. “Wait! You believe me. Don’t you? I really didn’t break them.” You pleaded.

“Yes, I believe you.” He smiled. But that smile disappeared as quick as it appeared. “I think someone planted them in there.” He warned. 

“Really?!” You were shocked. But then you thought back at the last vacation. Someone had pushed you into the pool. You thought it was Mark, but you’re not sure anymore. “Something happened like this at the last holiday we had, someone pushed me into the pool, and then Jaehyun found me just in time but he didn’t see anyone.” You recounted.  
“Oh my god!” Ji-Hyn gasped. “Why haven’t you told anyone? You could have died. Do you know who pushed you? Is it the same person who framed you?” He shot multiple questions. Overwhelmed. You glared at him with a hint of annoyance in your eyes.

“I don’t know” You replied bitterly. 

“Maeson! Do you remember when we talked about how the other members are weird?” Ji-Hyn asked.

“Yes, I remember taking out my frustration on you hyung, sorry once again” you apologised.

“Well I am Mark’s roommate and I can snoop around if you want me too?” he gave a mischievous smile. “He is suspicious, he leaves the room at 11pm until 1am almost every night. Also, once I was in the shower, bathroom suite, and I heard another voice from our room talking with Mark but didn’t know who. I heard them say your name though. I think they were talking smack about you honestly. I didn’t hear any good words.” Ji-Hyn explained.

Your eyebrows were forced together, and you frowned. ‘Maybe it was Mark, tormenting me, but why?’ you thought, feeling an array of emotions swirl inside you. “Okay. Yes, please help me find evidence that I’m being framed. Hyung.” You half-hearted pleaded. 

“Okay Maeson, but let’s keep our conversations to us. Okay. Don’t tell anyone or we both might be fired. Let’s head back now”. Ji-Hyn tried to warn you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: Yo! Hiya everyone. Did you like this chapter? I hope so. I hope that the next chapter will come out soon too. LMAO. Don’t worry it isn’t too far away. Even though I’m at school studying for my exams and assignments right now. ☹ Don’t forget to vote and comment please.


	6. Pointing fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya. Author here. I just made up a company name so disclaimer, also I made up a single for NCT again disclaimer, don’t hate. Thank you.
> 
> ( ´･･)ﾉ(._.`)

*The next day at SM Entertainment’s building* 

You and Ji-Hyn Ga were walking towards the meeting room as everyone had been called in. ‘Probably because of the scene I made yesterday, at least it was after the fan promotion photos.’ You thought. You both reached the conference room doors, Ji-Hyn smiled half-heartedly towards you.

“Don’t worry about what everyone says. I’m sure Mark will forgive you and things will go back you normal.” Ji-Hyn Ga reassured you. He opened the door for you. You entered a very thick tensioned atmosphere, everyone glared at you while you took your sit. 

“Everyone is here, let’s begin” A middle-aged man in a light grey suit announced. You looked over to Mark. He gave you a sideways glance. “I have disturbing news for all of you, this could very well end your careers here at this company.” 

“What?!” everyone said in unison.

The middle-aged man tuned on a power point presentation and a slide viewed another group from a different company called ‘G.A. Entertainment’ dancing and singing NCT’s upcoming single ‘Break away’. Everyone was horrified. “Someone has given our data to another company, security cameras didn’t pick up anything unusual, but a young lady said that Maeson fetched Mr Lee Soo-Man’s laptop a few nights ago.” Everyone glared at you with hatred. “Maeson do you any proof that you didn’t share data with everyone?” he asked calmly.

Your eyes darted everywhere; you didn’t know where to look. ‘It’s happening again, the eyes and the blaming. I’m innocent, I haven’t done any wrong’ you worried. You gave Ji-Hyn a pleaded looked to seek assistance. “Maeson, didn’t you come into mine and Mark’s room with a laptop, was that Mr Lee Soo-Man’s?” Asked Ji-Hyn who played ignorant. You felt your gut violently twist and turn.  
‘Everyone is against me, what do I say? What do I do?’ your thoughts raced. 

“what about that USB you tried to hide from me?” Mark rudely interrupted.

“That was for Ji-Hyn Ga” You finally lashed out. 

“Yes, that USB was for me, Maeson got it so we could look at our current performance level because we felt that we weren’t good enough and wanted to improve.” Ji-Hyn defended himself. You glared at him with knitted eyebrows. You were confused. “Oh no, I must have sent it to the wrong email. I was going to send it to you Maeson, but I think I sent it to anonymous. I am deeply sorry for my mistake everyone” Ji-Hyn rose from his chair and bowed, when he sat back down tears started to fall down his cheeks. “It was my mistake I am such an idiot. How can I make up for it? I will do anything.” He apologised repeatedly. 

“Why are you defending him?” Mark protested. “We know Maeson shared the information, ever since he arrived, he has screwed everything up!”  
“Mark Calm down, let’s hear Maeson out” Jaehyun tried to settle things. You internally thanked him. 

“well Maeson, what’s your side of the story?” You took a deep breathe looked at Mark and opened your mouth.

“I haven’t done anything, I didn’t mean to get sick, I haven’t broken any glasses and I haven’t shared any information about us, why would I? I know I am being framed and when I find out who, they will regret messing with me” You sound angry but stable as you sustained eye contact with Mark the whole time. While you put your elbows on the table and rested your face onto your clenched fists. His eyes softened but only for a second which confused you. Then you lost concentration by a cough coming from Haechan.  
“okay so you say you didn’t have anything to do with any of this?” asked Jaehyun. You gave a firm nod. 

“okay, I believe you.” 

“what!?” everyone was confused. You were too surprised, why did he believe you so easily.  
“This isn’t solving anything” Haechan announced just before his coughing fit. 

“He is right, okay from now on no one will have access to any data until the culprit is caught and Ji-Hyn please hand over the USB” said the manager in the grey suit. “Now all of you go practice”

…

*At the practice studio* 

We were all practicing, and we were going to practice ‘Simon Says’ today but something went wrong.  
Whilst performing ‘Fire truck’ Haechan suddenly fell to the ground, sweating aggressively, breathing rapidly, and groaning in pain.

*At the dorms*

While we were watching Taeyong place a damp cloth over the sick Haechan’s forehead you placed your hand on Taeyong’s shoulder.  
“I forgot to thank you for nursing me back to health at the retreat house, Hyung.” You thanked him sincerely. He only gave you a confused face. 

“I didn’t nurse you back to health, I wanted to give you space, so I didn’t go near your room.” He said while shaking his head. You were taken back. ‘who helped me then?’ you thought. 

“Mark did.” Jaehyun interrupted but his tone sounded lightly annoyed. You were so surprised to hear that Mark was the one to nurse you. You felt so confused. ‘Who? Who is it?’ you thought. Anxiety started building. ‘Who framed me and tried to kill me?’ you started breathing faster, your heart was pumping faster, your thoughts were racing, and you were sweating vigorously. “Maeson? Are you okay?” Jaehyun reached out his hand then you suddenly vomited on Taeyong’s leg and Haechan’s rooms carpet flooring. All colour from your face disappeared. Everyone was in shock. Jaehyun lightly patted your back while you were coughing. 

*In Your room* 

Jaehyun had taken you to your room. 

…

You were in the shower. Thinking about who is trying to get rid of you? Your thoughts began racing again so you turned the shower off and grabbed your clothes from the vanity.  
“Wait, I don’t remember bringing my clothes in here? I guess I do forget a lot, these days” You awkwardly laughed to yourself then quickly maintained a serious face. Jaehyun was sat on the edge of your bed looking at his phone.

“I’m finished” you announced in a serious tone which startled him. While staring at you he stood up slowly walked over to you and wrapped his arms around you then pulled you close to his body. 

“Please don’t finish being part of NCT, I know your innocent.” He pleaded softly. You were shocked at first, but you felt warm and realised he was still hugging you. You pushed him away quickly.

“Jaehyun, I meant finished in the shower.” You laughed at him. A tint of blush spread across his cheeks.

“Oh yeah, I knew what you were talking about” He tried to convince you. An awkward moment passed.

“How do you know I am innocent?” You asked intently. 

“I just know, who would try fake an accident like almost dying in a pool, or steal your father’s company’s data which you work hard in and why break Mark’s new glasses you were starting to become really good friends. I think someone is to blame.” He confidently stated. You felt a tear fall down your cheek, so you tried to wipe it away but Jaehyun grabbed your arm and wiped it for you. “You don’t have to cry anymore; you have me now. Your older brother, who will take care of you” He said caringly. 

Jaehyun’s POV:

‘Maeson, why do I feel the need to protect you? Why do I want to be by your side when you’re sad? And why do I want to kiss your cute little face so bad? You’re driving me crazy? I will find out who is causing you immense torture and make them pay.’ He thought while starting into Maeson’s worried eyes. 

Back to 3rd person POV: 

“I think I am going to sleep now. I will see you tomorrow, hyung” You said while staring at the floor.

“Okay, yes, good night, sweet dreams.” He said while leaving. 

…

*After Jaehyun left* 

“What if it is him?” You spoke aloud to yourself. You shook your head and rested it against the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: Okayyyyy, another chapter done. Sorry it has been so long everyone. I have been too busy. honestly that isn't even a good enough excuse but I will continue this story so stay tuned in for updates.


	7. Unexpected twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, there is a sensitive topic in this chapter which is cancer. Read at your own risk. Disclaimer I do not know anything about the amazing Lee Soo-Man’s personal life I just made it up. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> 😬

*6 months later*

*At the practice studio*

You and the group were practising a few new songs. The last 6 months had been quiet, nothing big had happened to destroy your image or kill you. You had felt paranoid ever since, if someone were to speak to you, you felt that they would change their words into blaming you for something therefore you distanced yourself from everyone.

“Good job keeping up Maeson” Taeyong congratulated you. “Your skills have improved so much in such a short space of time, what’s your secret?” He laughed.

“Hard work” You replied sounding unenthusiastic. 

“ok then, everyone let’s get hot pot tonight!” Taeyong suggested. Everyone agreed but you.

“I just want to stay here for a little longer” You said, waiting for a comment. None were made. Just shrugs, then they all left. You started practising again to the one song you still had trouble with…’Simon Says’ 

“Real vibe kill- “You couldn’t finish the line. “I hate this stupid song, I hate this stupid lyric, I hate this stupid group. I want to go home. My real home.” You screamed but fell onto the floor crying. “All I’m good for is crying” You murmured as you wiped a tear from your cheek.

“I thought you were doing pretty well before that line” someone said behind you. You turned around at an alarming pace and was shocked to see Mark.

“What do you want Mark hyung?” You asked with a flat tone.

“I want to help you practice; I can’t let you slow the rest of us, down can I?” He stated in a sassy tone but then Mark’s eyes soften.

Mark’s POV:

‘Maeson, truth is I have always liked you, from when we first met. You were so shy. You were starting to improve little by little. You have been practicing alone like this for 6 months now, so why would you train this hard then try sabotage it? I remember Ji-Hyn Ga telling me that you hated me because of when I punched you during practice, I am so sorry. Do you still hate me? Also thinking back at that day at the beach, I know you didn’t break my sunglasses, I was just blinded by pure rage, you were too busy having fun with all us, but Taeil, Taeyong and Ji-Hyn Ga were the only ones up at the BBQ area. So, I will have to investigate, and I need your help, you are close to Ji-Hyun Ga.’ Mark contemplated.

3rd person POV:

You rolled your eyes, ‘wait, maybe I can get information out of him if I become closer? Then I can clear my name and not disgrace my father’s.’ You came to the realisation that Mark may just be able to be useful.

“Sure, you can practice with me, if you can keep up.” You retaliated. 

“I’m Sorry” Mark apologised with a frown.

“Hyung?!” You looked at him confused.

“I blamed you for everything without solid evidence, I hope that we can still work together for this group. We all have a dream to become successful K-pop idols and all this practice you have done proves to me that you want to as well” Mark confessed. You were so surprised when these words came out his mouth, you wanted to trust but you were too scared therefore you said nothing, and you continued to practice. 

*5 months pervious*

“What?!” you exclaimed. “Father, you can’t just say ‘Just because’ for a serious question like this, why am I your son and not your daughter? Please I need to know why you didn’t allow me to be part of a girl group?” You pleaded. A heavy sigh came from Lee-Soo Man while slowly closing his eyes which then he opened as he turned his chair to the side whilst looking out the enormous window behind him.

“Maeson. I had two sons. Lee Hyeon-gyu and Lee Kwan, Lee Kwan died a year before I encountered you. You reminded me of him, you were strong. You seemed to glow even though you were treated like crap. Maeson you reminded, no you still remind me of my youngest son who passed of cancer, he fought until the end, he was strong, but his illness was stronger. Please stay and become even stronger rely on your members even if it doesn’t seem like there is any help. You will find it in the most unlikely of places.” He spoke even though his voice was shaky he stood up and walked over to you and wrapped his arms around you. “I love you son. Keep fighting.” You felt a tear roll down your cheek. You wished this hug would last forever but then Lee Soo-Man let go. “Go on now, we are both very busy but don’t forget it is okay to ask for help.” He smiled and returned to his chair opened his laptop and continued to work. 

*Present time*

You and Mark were panting and sweating heavily as you finished your extra training session.  
“You are getting better at ‘Simon Says’ I am sure if we keep this up by the end of the week you will have it down.” Mark said with words of encouragement and in-between puffs of breath. “But Maeson I want to know why you hate me so much?” 

“Mark you are the one that hates me, you always have. Ji-Hyn told me that you and another member have been talking about me, about nasty things. I thought that you and I could be really good friends, but you were only happy and bubbly while talking to everyone else” You spoke with a shaky low voice. Your mouth was dry, and you were shaking as you felt weak after the intense workout.

“What?! I have never talked about you with someone else like that, and I don’t hate you, who said I did? Maeson, I don’t know why Ji-Hyn said that but listen I promise on my career that I never did anything that he said.” Mark defended and explained himself.

“Even that almost every night you leave your room late at night until early morning? What are you even doing? Planning on how to kill me? Giving information to someone?” Your accusations were like bullets shooting right through Mark who with every hit felt his heart drop. 

Mark’s POV: 

‘It hurt, all these accusations Maeson was firing. But it couldn’t hurt as bad as seeing that he had water in his eyes. I wish that he could trust me but how can I show him.’

3rd person POV:

Then the realisation hit Mark. 

“Ji-Hyn Ga…” He said sitting down with wide eyes staring at the wooden flooring.

“What about him?” You questioned with anger in your voice as he hasn’t answered a single question.

“Maeson, this is just a hunch, but I think something is off, why is he always involved? I mean every time you are in trouble, he is there, think about it. The USB and laptop incident, at the beach he was the one who found my glasses in your bag, why was he going through your bag?” Mark analysed the situations. Your nose starting stinging and your eyes watering. 

‘Is it really him, my friend, the only one that was there for me. Is he trying to kill me?’ Your head started hurting, your eyes were darting everywhere while you played the previous events in your head and everything almost ended up surrounding Ji-Hyn.

“Mark, I think I want to back to the dorm now.” You said sadly. Mark nodded and got up. 

*With the other members*

*two hours ago, just after they left the studio*

“Hotpot, hotpot, hotpot. Yay thanks for treating us Taeyong hyung.” Haechan exclaimed excitedly.

“Don’t worry about it, just make sure you work hard for the upcoming album” Taeyong said encouragingly. The members reached the restaurant all laughing and talking about that they wanted to eat, which was mostly all Korean BBQ. 

“Oh no, I left something at the studio. I guess I won’t eat with you guys. Sorry, next time.” Ji-Hyn Ga excused himself and headed towards the studio. 

…

You and Mark arrived back at the dorm. You opened the door but you both heard the fridge slam closed and large thud. You looked at each other with caution. You enter quietly and slowly without turning the lights on and looking around, but it was difficult to see. You both worked your way to the kitchen and Mark switched on the light.  
“Maeson, isn’t that your packed for lunch tomorrow?” Mark whispered. You nodded while looking at the floor which your food was spilled in a rush with white powder next to it. You started shaking dramatically.

“Poison.” You whispered to yourself, but Mark heard you. 

“We don’t know that” He tried to reassure you. But then a loud bang was heard from behind you which sounded like it was from your room. Mark bolted towards it. Then you heard a scream in pain, so you rushed to Mark, who had collapsed on the floor groaning in pain. Then you heard footsteps behind you. 

“Your Uncle sends his regards, Y/N.” An anonymous voice breathed into your ear. You froze in fear you didn’t know what to do. Then you heard the front door open and the shadowed man behind you vanished. The lights were turned on by Ji-Hyn Ga who saw Mark on the floor bleeding out and groaning in pain. He called emergency numbers 1339 and 112. You were frozen and couldn’t react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Chapter finished. It’s getting interesting. Please keep reading. Sorry if it isn’t good and has many mistakes.


	8. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: I have no idea about dancing or performing. Therefore, please Don’t judge.

Author note: I have no idea about dancing or performing. Therefore, please Don’t judge.

*The day Y/N met NCT 127*

Mark’s POV: 

I was talking with Haechan about our perform on stage. In the conference room we were supposed to meet two new members.  
“I think we should swap our positions on stage while performing the chorus of ‘Punch’ so that Taeyong has an easier time being centre.” I implied to Haechan. Then Haechan scoffed.

“Are you serious? Like are you serious? Then Jaehyun will get confused and we won’t have that nice transition into the second part of the chorus.” Haechan protested to the idea. I just shrugged.

“I just thought that if we practiced that then Taeyong would have an easier- “I was interrupted with the doors opening revealing a small boy wearing a cap and a manager next to him. There was an awkward pause.

"Hi, I'm Taeyong" The young male said whilst breaking said pause. The boy shuffled his feet as if not knowing how to react. I thought it relatable. 

"umm... Not to be rude, but I know your name. I already know all your names, and songs" The young boy said shyly.

"Well duh...of course you should know who we are" Haechan blurted out. ‘Haechan no need to be so forward, he seems shy.’ I thought. ‘But this new kid seems off. Hmm. I wonder what it is. I will keep my distance and try not scare him like a certain someone’ I thought whilst rolling my eyes at Haechan. Then another male appeared behind the new member.

"Yo, I'm Ji-hyn Ga, nice to meet ya?" He said with confidence whilst waving slightly. 

"Oh Hiya, at least we know your name, this one thinks he is too good to properly introduce himself" Johnny declared. I gave him a sideways glace and checked up on the shy new member who seemed embarrassed, as his cheeks had a slight tint of blush. 

"I'm so sorry everyone. My name is Maeson Lee!" He bowed and shouted nervously. ‘He is like a child. Unsure of everything and easily startled. Cute.’ I thought whilst soften my eyes at him. Haechan made a scene of giving the shy boy a noggy. ‘What a dunderhead’ I smirked. We all started introducing ourselves out of respect even though, the two already knew our names, positions etc. 

“I’m Mark, nice to meet you guys, let’s work hard okay.” I introduced myself after Haechan who seems to have taken a liking to Maeson, he held onto his arm the whole time.  
The managers then came in and informed us about a vacation to a beach house. We all sat down and were getting assigned roommates; I was hoping to get Yuta or Jaehyun but Maeson ended up drawing my name. I was shocked I looked down Because I was a little disappointed that I didn’t get Yuta or Jaehyun. When I looked up to smile at Maeson I thought ‘getting to know a new member is good, who knows we could become the best friends’ but then Maeson’s face looked grave, so my smile faded. 

*Two days later. *

I was walking towards the dinning room for lunch and saw Maeson with Haechan on his arm again. I just rolled my eyes. Maeson was laughing Haechan must have made a joke. We arrived at the lunch table I sat across from the two. Haechan was eyeing Maeson’s food.

"Do you want some?" Maeson asked Haechan. ‘What! I was shocked that Maeson asked. But I was more shocked of what took place next. Maeson fed him, I glared at them but once Maeson noticed my reaction I jerked in surprise, averted my eyes from his and keep eating. 

*The next morning*

*On the bus*

Haechan had just elbowed Maeson in the side. So, I glared at him, he needs to be more careful, Maeson is the younger brother here but for some reason Maeson knitted his eyebrows and frowned at me. ‘Was he mad? And at me?’ I thought. Then slowly ended up asleep. ‘He doesn’t look well’ I worried.

“Mark, we should eat together when we get to the retreat house, I brought burgers from our pit stop.” Jaehyun insisted. 

“Sounds great, I am craving a mean beef burger right now.” I reacted. 

*Reaching the retreat house*

I got off the bus seeing that Maeson was staring blankly at the dark clouds. So, I rushed off to get the best room for us, I choose the room upstairs on the left in front of the window which showed the massive swimming pool. I placed my belongings down and headed to the bathroom suite. I needed to take a dump and I hope Maeson won’t hate me anymore. Once I stepped back into the room Maeson had already left his stuff there and must’ve gone to hang with the others. Yep, he doesn’t want to spend time with me because he thinks I am gross. So, I decided to sit on my bed and wait until later tonight to talk with Maeson then I remembered Jaehyun and I were having dinner together maybe I’ll invite Maeson. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: Short chapter this one hold on until next time.


	9. Facing Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKayy. Hello. This is the longest chapter ever. That's why it took so long. I hope you enjoy it. Jaehyun finds something out. Mark having mixed feelings. Who is the member trying to kill or hurt y/n or Maeson? Is it a memeber? Who knows. Also I think that this story will have around 20 chapters. I really want to start writing about Straykids. Also comment do you guys prefer long chapters or short ones? Kudo me please. :)

Jaehyun’s POV: 

I was walking upstairs and ended up at Mark and Maeson’s door holding a plastic bag full of burgers and cans of coke. I decided to look out the window before entering to check the weather and the surrounding new environment. I froze when I saw someone face down in the pool, then I realised it was Maeson my heart fell. I knocked powerfully against Mark’s door, dropping the plastic bag, yelling, and running downstairs. Everyone thought I had gone mad. Once I reached the pool, I jumped in and pulled Maeson out. Maeson wasn’t breathing thus I performed CPR on him, he coughed up spills of water on the tiles after I turned him to his side, but he blacked out at least he was breathing so I picked him up, but his manager appeared and took him off me then carefully carried him inside to his room. 

*The next day’s evening* 

Mark’s POV: 

Maeson has been violently sweating all day while resting in his bed. I thought he was going to die when I saw him on the ground when Jaehyun pulled him out of the pool. I placed a dump brown cloth on his head and his eyes opened so I jerked in surprise I got up and went to tell the other members he was up but by the time we got upstairs he was out again.  
“Mark come on man, you didn’t look out for him even though he was your roommate now you are being the boy who cried wolf, this isn’t like you, bro” Johnny sounded disappointed. I just looked at the ground because I knew that anything, I would have said would’ve made the situation any better. 

3rd POV:

An hour had passed, and all the boys were downstairs talking about the incident that occurred.   
"I can't believe he fell into the pool like I mean he must have been really sick, why didn't he tell us?" said Yuta. The rest of the members nodded in agreement.   
"He kind of wasted our break" Ji-hyn proclaimed.

Mark’s POV:

"Yeah, we could have gone to the beach and had a BBQ!" Haechan exclaimed. But guys it isn’t Maeson’s fault that he got sick. I frowned and knotted my eyebrows while looking towards the dark navy blue carpet floor but then Johnny pointed out that Maeson was listening. I felt guilty. I felt sorry. I felt like I had no right to be Maeson’s friend if only I pushed myself to be better. I saw Maeson go back upstairs.   
“Maes- “Mark started to call.   
“Mark! Stop enough already, he doesn’t need your advice or comfort right now. Let me talk to him but give him time.” Jaehyun interrupted.

Jaehyun’s POV: 

It had been about an hour after Maeson came downstairs, so I decided to talk to him. Once I reached his door, I heard small sobs, once they stopped, I knocked on the door. “Maeson?” I questioned while opening the door to see him on ground by the side of his bed. "Maeson, are you sure you're alright? We are worried about you," I reassured.   
“Leave me alone” Maeson mumbled. I felt frustration build up as I wasn’t getting through to him. I calmed myself with deep breathes.   
"I want to hear what happened, why, how did you ended up falling in the pool? I mean I know you were sick, but I want you to tell me what was going through your mind at that time." I started to question about what happened, I am sure something happened, and I need to know why. 

….

“Do you think someone pushed you into the pool?" I asked with wide eyes and knitted eyebrows.   
“Yes” was the reply I got from him. I couldn’t believe it, we sat in silence, someone here pushed Maeson into the pool. Who could have done that? 

…

"I didn't see anyone outside with you, are you sure you felt someone push you?" I asked once again to confirm what I dread to think.   
“Yes” is all I heard from Maeson and It was clear, and he locked eyes with me. He was being truthful. What a scary thought one of our members are trying kill another member. Maeson must be terrified.   
“I’ll see you at dinner.” I said quietly while heading out the door. I stood outside Maeson’s room, staring at the floor. ‘How could someone do this? And who?’ 

*The next day*

*On the bus*

Mark’s POV:

Haechan told us the funniest joke I had ever heard, but then I looked over to Maeson and I felt my gut turn, for that laughter turned into a frown with a forceful tug of guilt. He seemed exhausted and I couldn’t do anything for him. I wish I could do more. 

…

*2 months later*

I was sitting in my room when I heard a ‘ping bong’ at the door meaning Maeson has come home from training so I raced to the lounge room and started playing on my phone on the couch and as he walked in, we made eye contact.   
“Make sure you keep up with the rest of us rookie,” I scolded him.   
“Whatever” Maeson rolled his eyes which had dark bags under them as if he hadn’t been sleeping for a week and walked towards his room. After Maeson entered his room, I smiled to myself, I don’t know why but I felt like a little giggly schoolgirl but seriously he can’t be slowing us down for the sake of the team. I went upstairs to annoy him, but I knocked on the door and there was no answer. So, I opened his bedroom door,   
“Hello?” I whispered. But all I saw was Maeson sleeping soundly still drenched in sweat on his bed. A smile appeared on my face and I felt my cheeks heat up, ‘He looks so cute…… wait, what! No, he doesn’t I should wake him up and tell him to have a shower.’ I go towards the bed.   
“I’m sorry… Maeson, give me back my drawing” I heard a quite mumbling. ‘Is he talking in his sleep?’ then I realised what he said. ‘what a weirdo speaking to himself but a cute weirdo… ugh why is he so cute? Oh no do I like him? No way! He is like my little brother. Yeah, I love him like a little brother’ I walked away from the bed and started heading out the door, but I took one more glace at him and closed it. Only to bump into Ji-Hyn Ga.  
“What were you doing in Maeson’s room?” Ji-Hyn asked confusingly.   
“I was checking up on him because when he came back, he looked really tired.” I didn’t really lie but I mostly wanted to annoy him.   
“Okay whatever you say, just you don’t usually do stuff like that for him.” Ji-Hyn judging me while he spoke with a tone that seem disgusted with me. I’m guessing the judgement that he passed wasn’t a good one. 

*1 month later* 

Y/n POV: 

I put my brother’s bracelet on. It was a black Ted Baker braided leather bracelet, with an iron clip. He never took it off. I stared at it for a while remembering the time, I stole it and hid in our parents’ wardrobe, but I fell over in there and a huge box fell on me from the top shelf, once he found me crying, he wasn’t angry he was worried and carried me out to our parents and told them the box fell on my leg whilst playing hide and seek. It was only sprained, but I forgot to give back the bracelet that day and that is the only reason I have it now.   
I jump as Haechan busted into my room yelling at me to hurry for practice. 

*At the studio* 

Mark’s POV: 

We were practicing a bunch of songs, while practicing ‘Simon Says’ something wrong happened again. Maeson. Maeson hasn’t been himself he keeps getting distracted and it’s starting to piss me off. Usually as soon as we got to the chorus he stopped, as if he had forgotten the words and choreography. Today was the last straw as it was happening way too often.   
'Simon says be cool, don't be such a fool, Simon says we're a real vibe kill-'   
He stopped again. I felt rage build.  
"Maeson? What happened?" Jaehyun seemed to ask out concern.   
"Why did you stop? We were perfect." Haechan complained.   
"Are you sick again?" Ji-Hyn Ga asked looking confused.   
"This is the fifth time this has happened this week," Johnny complained. I snapped I stomped over to Maeson, but it seemed that he wasn’t looking at me but past me. So, I pulled up arm and turn my hand into fist and swung it towards his cheek. He fell to the ground and I still felt the anger.  
"If you don't start taking K-Pop seriously, then leave. We’re all trying to improve ourselves, but you are treating our dream like it's a joke, don't think you're all high and mighty just because your father owns SM entertainment!" I shouted in pure rage but regretted almost immediately but it was too late the look Maeson gave me spent chills down my spine, they were something in his eyes, it was dark but after a second it was just sadness and shock. I couldn’t breathe for some reason so; I just needed to escape the studio and clear my head. I left and once I was out the door I started running until I got around to the back of the studio where no one could hear me, and I started to sob.  
‘Why am I crying? Why can’t I breathe properly? Is it because I feel so guilty or am, I upset with Maeson? Or am I upset because I am angry at him?’ I yelled out. Then realised that I may have been heard by something, I quickly smacked my hand to my mouth. I heard footsteps, and Jaehyun’s head poked around the corner of the huge white wall with a look of confusion and concern. 

Jaehyun’s POV:

I heard yelling. ‘Mark?’ I thought as it sounded like him, I walked towards it and poked my head around to see him squatting against the wall. He had water filling his eyes, but they were anger in his eyes he looked frustrated like a lion that doesn’t want to cross a river to cull his prey but is still hungry.   
“M-Mark? Are you okay?” I questioned with caution, scared he might become the tiger and eat me instead. 

Mark’s POV: 

‘Shit, it had to be Jaehyun.’ I took a deep breathe. “I’m okay.” I replied.   
“I don’t think you are. Let’s talk about it. Maeson I mean.” Jaehyun continued to pester. I really didn’t want to talk about Maeson, not after what just had taken place, I feel so guilty and upset with him and myself.  
“I really don’t wanna talk about it hyung” I said flatly while side glaring at him.  
“That’s not good enough.” Jaehyun raised his voice and his expression was exchanged from a confused and concern to an angry and scary one. “Mark.” His expression softened. “You feel guilty, don’t you? I know. How you feel. Maeson he is something else, but I really think he is going through some stuff try to keep that in mind. I will tell you something that I should have told everyone, but I can’t.” Jaehyun aura changed completely, he is now nervous and looks scared. “I need to tell someone, and I don’t think it is you. So, I will tell you.” At this point I’m intrigued, what is it?  
“At the retreat we went to the one back when Maeson and Ji-Hyn Ga first joined well the reason Maeson fell in the pool was because someone pushed him in.” Jaehyun’s voice was shaky and he was hesitant. My eyes widened with shock.   
“You’re kidding, right? Are you joking to make me feel better? Yeah, that’s it. who would do that?” I slightly laughed to shake his comment off, but he looked so serious and sad. “What!? You’re serious. What the- “   
“Mark you can’t tell anyone” Jaehyun interrupted with panicked screeching tone in his voice. I nodded slowly while taking in what I just discovered. I took another breathe but it was shaky. I felt goosebumps and my hair raise at the back of my neck. I sat on my butt and threw my head back slowly. My anger had subsided. “Mark, you’re a good guy. Apologise to him. Be the bigger man. I will be leaving.” Jaehyun slowly lifted his foot using the other foot’s heel to spin 180˚ and he walked away.   
‘I want to be good friends with Maeson, but he has stuff going on. Therefore, I will take it upon myself to figure out who the culprit is. Don’t worry Maeson, I will figure out a plan.’

…

*The next day* 

I stood in front of Maeson’s door. I took a deep breath and knocked. I heard a lot of rummaging, maybe he was cleaning?   
The door opened. I looked at Maeson and felt heat gather around my cheeks therefore I looked at the floor of his room. “Can I come in?” I asked nervously.   
“Oh, yes hyung, please” Maeson opened the door wider. I looked around curiously. “What is it? Was I out of line again?” He asked innocently.   
“No. I am here to apologise. I am sorry about my behaviour earlier.” I apologised. But in surprise Maeson looked shocked. He opened his mouth then closed it as if wanting to say something but then I remembered what Jaehyun told me about someone pushing Maeson in the pool, ‘could he suspect me?’   
“Hyung, don’t mention it, I wasn’t working hard enough.” Maeson said hesitantly. “I will prove to you that I am better.” He announced with confidence while making a fist, Maeson’s eyes gleamed with determination. I sighed with relief. ‘At least I am forgiven, and we can be friends and I will try help him with the pool problem, but I shouldn’t bring it up now. Wow! Maeson looks so cool when he says things sounding like an optimist especially when I know that terrifying stuff happened to him, why do I feel so giddy?’ “Why the sigh, hyung?” Maeson asked while tilting his head to the left. I felt my eyes look everywhere but at him. ‘Why am I feeling like this? Am I embarrassed? Quick think of something.’   
“I was just concerned that you would think of me as a horrible person, and I felt bad for hitting you,” I explained nervously. Maeson chuckled. “See you at practice. Fighting.” I made my hand into a fist, raised and tightened it, then turned around and left via door. 

3rd POV:

As soon as Mark exited Maeson’s room, a large smile appeared on his face, he couldn’t stop smiling. He started to head for practice. 

Mark’s POV:

*At the dorms after practice*

I heard a knock, so I looked at Ji-Hyn Ga who was watching Netflix, I automatedly rolled my eyes while I stood up. When I opened the door, I didn’t expect to see Maeson, he looked down a blue USB then clenched it in his fist hid it from me in his pocket. I knitted my eyebrows but there was confusion in my eyes.   
“I need to see Ji-Hyn, please hyung.” Maeson plead. ‘Why him? Did I just think that? Geez Mark hold it together.’ I opened the door wider for him.   
“Hey Hyung, sorry but can you leave us to talk, please,” Ji-Hyn asked. I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time, I stared at Maeson. ‘Why couldn’t you ask me? Why Ji-Hyn? I want to be there for you Maeson.’ I walked out the door but kept listening to the conversation, but I couldn’t make out what they were saying. Then suddenly the door opened and Maeson was existing.   
“Mark? What are you doing?” Maeson questioned.   
“Well, waiting. You guys kicked me out of my room.” I replied with a pout. ‘What was I thinking?’ “So, what are you guys talking about and doing?”   
“Secret, but I promise the payoff is worth the wait. Wanna get drinks with me? Ji-Hyn told me to grab some.” Maeson offered.   
“Nah, I’m good, you wouldn’t let in in on your secret meeting with Ji-Hyn” I denied. ‘ugh I really want to Maeson, why am I being petty? If he asks me again, I will say yes, so ask again please.’   
“All good, sorry again hyung.” Maeson apologised. ‘NO! Maeson! Why?’ and with that Maeson went to grab two cans of coca cola.   
‘Why didn’t I just go with him? Mark. what is wrong with you? Why did he hide that blue USB from me? I hope it wasn’t any dirty on it. Maeson seems too innocent for that stuff.’   
Maeson was coming back, but suddenly the lights went out and after a few seconds came back on. When I looked over to where Maeson was he was gone.   
“Maeson?!” I yelled, “Where are you?!” I started walking down the hallway. a heavy array of loud knocking came from the left of me making me jump out of my skin. I opened the small cleaning closet door that the banging was coming from and Maeson was kneeling on the other side with his hands over the sides of his head and was shaking.   
“Maeson are you okay?!” I asked full of concern. Maeson shock his head slowly. “What happened?” Maeson slowly rose from his kneeling position.   
“I-I ha-hate small sp-spaces.” Maeson spoke softly and hesitantly. Then he picked up the cans and shook himself off. “I will be fine just a little scare.” He nervously laughed at the end. “I will go in now, see if Ji-Hyn is done with the secret thingy.” 

…

Once finished Maeson left and I got to go back into my room, but Ji-Hyn just went back to watching Netflix. 

*A couple of months later*

It was Maeson and Ji-Hyn Ga’s debut today. Maeson was radiating panic, ‘Man, I have debuted so many times and I know it can be scary.’ I walked over to Maeson looked him in the eyes then put my hand on his shoulder and leaned in. “You will be fine” I whispered in his ear. ‘I hope that this will calm his nerves a bit, but I doubt it.’  
“we need to make our way towards the side of the stage.” Taeyong told the members. I took a deep breath and headed out on the stage with everyone. 

…

*Beach day*

I saw Maeson alone looking out at the sea. “Guys, lets go swimming.” I said aloud so everyone heard while staring at Maeson.   
“Yes! Let’s go!” Haechan shouted in my ear, then started bolting towards the ocean. Everyone was now running towards the salty water.  
Haechan grabbed Maeson and started carrying him into the water, I followed behind them I saw Maeson push Haechan under the water, Maeson on the surface looked around for Haechan, ‘Tsk, he has got him. Maeson fell for the oldest trick in the book, surprise attack’. Then Haechan took both of them under, but when they went under, I saw a huge wave heading towards us, I started heading towards where Maeson went under, he was too busy rubbing his stinging eyes to see the wave so I grabbed him and we assaulted all the way back the shore. Once we stopped gasping for air, we looked at each other and cracked up laughing.  
Why are you laughing?” I asked shyly.   
“Mark! You look like a seaweed sand monster who hasn’t slept in weeks.” Maeson laughed.  
“Really!?” I said surprised but then thought of an idea and smirked. “Well, if that’s the case then you better start running because this seaweed sand monster attacks young K-Pop idols and drags them to the bottom of the ocean.” I joked. I then got up and proceeded on running after Maeson, he hid behind Johnny hoping he would help him escape from me, but he did the opposite, he picked Maeson up and gave him to me then I tickled Maeson until he was in tears.   
‘I wish this day would last forever, Maeson seems happy, and not as timid as he usually is.’ 

*A couple of minutes passed* 

I heard Ji-Hyn yell out us. He was holding up someone’s bag and … ‘Wait? What?! My new glasses, Broken?’ I felt anger course through my veins and I could feel the hotness of rage start to spike. 

*At the BBQ area*

“Maeson! How did Mark’s new glasses end up broken in your bag?” accused Ji-Hyn Ga.  
‘how? Why? Why did Maeson break them? I thought we were becoming friends does he hate me that much? Is it because he suspects me? Does he think I was the one that pushed him in the pool? I just want to scream, yell and cry’ I glared at Maeson then looked at my broken glasses.   
“Why did you break them? You knew it took me a long time to choose the frame and even yet, you didn’t have the guts to tell me that you broke them. Instead, you just shove them in your bag and what? hoped I didn’t notice. Are you stupid?” Anger built up in my tone.   
“B-Bu-But I didn’t br-break them.” Maeson tried to defend himself.  
“Don’t lie Maeson!” I said with fury. Maeson then ran off with tears in his eyes. ‘Ugh! Why! I just want to throw something.’ Ji-Hyn then started running after him. ‘Ji-Hyn of course he will go comfort him because they are real “buddies”. Maeson… comeback, I- I’m sorry.’ I felt my anger slowly start to fade; it was still there but I could think a little more clearly. 

*The next day* 

In the conference room a meeting was being held, I sat in the seat next to Taeyong and Jaehyun. Maeson and Ji-Hyn Ga were the last ones to arrive, I glared at them. ‘Why be buddies with Ji-Hyn Ga, ugh it’s driving me insane. Maeson who exactly are you? How can you make me feel like this?’   
“Everyone is here, let’s begin” A middle-aged man in a light grey suit announced. I saw Maeson took at me while I gave him a sideway glance. “I have disturbing news for all of you, this could very well end your careers here at this company.”   
“What?!” everyone said in unison.  
The middle-aged man tuned on a power point presentation and a slide viewed another group from a different company called ‘G.A. Entertainment’ dancing and singing NCT’s upcoming single ‘Break away’. Everyone was horrified. “Someone has given our data to another company, security cameras didn’t pick up anything unusual, but a young lady said that Maeson fetched Mr Lee Soo-Man’s laptop a few nights ago.” Everyone glared at Maeson, ‘I wasn’t impressed. First it was making mistakes at practice now this. Did someone try get rid of Maeson because they know he might be trying to destroy the compa- no Mark, what am I thinking I don’t think Maeson would do that, they are mistakes but right now I’m so angry at him.’ “Maeson do you any proof that you didn’t share data with everyone?” he asked calmly.  
“Maeson, didn’t you come into mine and Mark’s room with a laptop, was that Mr Lee Soo-Man’s?” Asked Ji-Hyn. ‘That’s right. The secret.’  
“what about that USB you tried to hide from me?” I quickly added.  
“That was for Ji-Hyn Ga” Maeson blurted out.  
“Yes, that USB was for me, Maeson got it so we could look at our current performance level because we felt that we weren’t good enough and wanted to improve.” Ji-Hyn defended himself. “Oh no, I must have sent it to the wrong email. I was going to send it to you Maeson, but I think I sent it too anonymous. I am deeply sorry for my mistake everyone” Ji-Hyn rose from his chair and bowed, when he sat back down tears started to fall down his cheeks. “It was my mistake I am such an idiot. How can I make up for it? I will do anything.” He apologised repeatedly.   
“Stop defending him” I protested. ‘Maeson was the one who had it and did everything. Right?’ “We know Maeson shared the information, ever since he arrived, he has screwed everything up!” ‘What am I saying? Am I trying to punish myself and Maeson?’   
“Mark Calm down, let’s hear Maeson out” Jaehyun tried to settle things. “well, Maeson, what’s your side of the story?”  
“I haven’t done anything, I didn’t mean to get sick, I haven’t broken any glasses and I haven’t shared any information about us, why would I? I know I am being framed and when I find out who, they will regret messing with me” Maeson sounded angry but stable as he sustained eye contact with me the whole time. ’Is he blaming me? In his own way. He thinks I’m the one trying to kill or hurt him? I-I’m sorry’ my eyes softened but only for a second, then I looked at Haechan who was coughing. 

*At the dorms* 

After Haechan collapses. 

Jaehyun’s POV: 

Taeyong putting a cloth on Haechan’s forehead.   
“I forgot to thank you for nursing me back to health at the retreat house, Hyung.” Maeson thanked Taeyong sincerely. He only gave him a confused face.   
“I didn’t nurse you back to health, I wanted to give you space, so I didn’t go near your room.” He said while shaking his head. Maeson seemed confused and shocked.   
“Mark did.” I hesitated. ‘I should have been there as a big brother, I’m sorry Maeson.’ My mouth had a sour feeling in it. Maeson started sweating and breathing rapidly. “Maeson? Are you okay?” I asked out of concern. Then he vomited on Taeyong’s leg and Haechan’s carpet flooring. Maeson’s face was pale and he had a coughing fit, so I patted his back. Then I took him to his room.

*In Maeson’s room*

…

Maeson was showering and he had left his clothes on the coffee table, I grabbed and proceeded into the bathroom. I placed them onto the vanity. I turned around only to find, Maeson’s naked body with water cleansing it. I ran out of the bathroom and starting pacing. ‘Is Maeson transgender? Wait? What? I mean if that be the case, good for him or her? I don’t know. Wait if people knew about it then the group would be disbanded and Maeson publicly shamed and maybe if he or she knows I know then they will leave. This is a very precarious situation.’   
“I’m finished” Maeson said in a serious and flat tone. ‘No. Please did she or he see me. Oh no we are done for. Good-bye idol life, hello army.’   
“Please don’t finish being part of NCT, I know your innocent.” I pleaded softly. Maeson felt warm, but then pulled away from me quickly.   
“Jaehyun, I meant finished in the shower.” Maeson laughed at me. I felt heat warm up my cheeks and ears.   
“Oh yeah, I knew what you were talking about” I tried convincing her. There was an awkward silence.  
“How do you know I am innocent?” Maeson asked with intent.  
“I just know, who would try fake an accident like almost dying in a pool or steal your father’s company’s data which you work hard in and why break Mark’s new glasses you were starting to become really good friends. I think someone is to blame.” I said with confidence. ‘But the Mark thing, hmm. I kind of want Maeson’s attention more than what Mark should have. Is this jealousy?’ A tear fell from Maeson’s eye, she was about to wipe it off, but I grabbed her hand and wiped it for her. “You don’t have to cry anymore; you have me now. Your older brother, who will take care of you” I said calmly. ‘Maeson, why do I feel the need to protect you? Why do I want to be by your side when you’re sad? And why do I want to kiss your cute little face so bad? You’re driving me crazy? I will find out who is causing you immense torture and make them pay.’ I thought while starting into Maeson’s worried eyes.  
“I think I am going to sleep now. I will see you tomorrow, hyung” Maeson said while staring at the floor.  
“Okay, yes, good night, sweet dreams.” I said while starting to leave. ‘Good night. I love you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it hoped you liked this chapter. feel free to give theories. XD keep reading please.


End file.
